


Unconditionally

by iliveinthemoon



Series: Family [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child sustains an injury, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Reylo Children, Sequel to Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Nearly a decade on from Opposite Attract and Ben and Rey are happily married with children.  But getting some alone time together proves difficult.Sequel to my 2018/19 reylo fic Opposite Attract
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829365
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of writing a sequel to Opposites Attract and well this came to me so here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these middle of the night shenanigans with the Solo family 🙂

-x-

“You like that?” Rey murmurs, slowly rocking her hips back and forth, her fingers pulling at her husband’s disheveled hair.

“Uh huh.” Ben grumbles against her neck, his breath hot on her flush skin.

“Oh yeah. Fuck Ben.” Rey groans, head thrown back and she arches her back as together they hit that spot deep inside of her. Ben lets out his own moan, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips.

Just then the bedroom door bursts open.

“DADDY! DADDY! I wet the bed daddy.” Five-year-old Billie wails as she storms into the dimly lit room, heading straight for the bed where her mother is currently scrambling off her father, both of them quickly hiding beneath the covers, hoping that she didn’t see exactly what they were doing.

“Whoa! There are some things a child should never see their parents doing. And _that_ is definitely one of them.” Their fourteen-year-old adopted daughter Hattie exclaims as she hurries into the room after her little sister, realising exactly what their parents had been doing.

“Hattie.” Rey grits as she awkwardly slips out of the far side of the bed and yanks on her sleep shorts as Ben sits with a pillow covering his crotch, refusing to look at either of his daughters.

“What? I’m not the one who was-”

“Hattie!” Rey yelps with wide eyes as she springs out of the bed. “Out. Now! Both of you.”

“What’s going on? Why’s everyone shouting?” Noah grumbles as he appears in the doorway, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Oh for-” Ben huffs with exasperation.

“Ben!” Rey hisses in interuption, glaring at her furiously embarrassed husband.

“Come on you lot. Out. Now. Please.” She commands, ushering her children from the bedroom, pulling the door close behind her.

“Why were you sitting on daddy?” Billie asks and Hattie snorts as Rey glares at her.

Rey avoids the question.

“And you were making funny noises.” Billie carries on, even imitating the noises she heard and Hattie can’t hold in her laugh any longer, her hand clasping over her mouth as Rey shoots daggers at her.

“Daddy was too.” Billie keeps going as Hattie howls with laughter.

“Oh my god! This is priceless.” She chortles, nearly doubled over with laughter.

“Hattie stop it, before you wake up Max.” Rey grits angrily at the redhead who is still shaking with laughter.

“I don’t know what’s going on?” Noah mumbles sleepily, looking at Hattie with confusion.

“Nothing. Nothing is going on darling, Billie wet the bed. That’s all.” Rey states despite Hattie’s continuous snickering in the background.

“But why’s Hattie laughing? What’s so funny about Billie wetting the bed?” Noah yawns in confusion.

“Nothing. Now please go back to bed my love. Okay?” Rey tells her eight-year-old son, pressing a kiss into his mop of dark hair and he grumbles before heading off back to his bedroom.

“You too Hattie. Bed.” Rey orders, looking over at her adopted daughter.

“Fine.” Hattie chuckles before turning and heading off, while Rey lets out a breath of relief but then she tenses up when Hattie stops just short of her bedroom door.

“You know it’s not that weird that you guys still….do it. I guess it’s kinda cute you’re still into each other.” Hattie shrugs before disappearing into her bedroom with a slight smile, leaving Rey rooted to the spot, smiling softly at Hattie’s compliment.

“Mommy, what is do it?” Billie’s question brings Rey crashing back down as her eyes dart down to look at the innocent face of her youngest child.

“Huh? Oh, it’s mommy and daddy stuff.” She fluffs, gently ushering Billie towards her bedroom.

“Like when you and daddy make kisses?” Billie yammers, completely oblivious to Rey’s discomfort.

“Uh, I suppose-” Rey mutters, really not wanting to have this conversation right now, “-now why don’t you head to the bathroom and take off your wet jim jams. I’ll just be a minute, okay?”

Billie nods, before skipping off to the family bathroom, while Rey lets out a relieved breath that she’d not been asked anymore questions.

Just then she jolts as hands grab her waist and she spins to find her husband looking back at her.

“Ben!” She gasps slapping his shoulder as he looks sheepish.

“Sorry.” He pouts, clearly not sorry at all.

Rey glances down at his crotch and is somewhat disappointed that he’s no longer aroused, and is now wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Disappointed?” He smirks and Rey gives him a pitiful look with a pout as she toys with the bottom of his t-shirt, making it clear that she is.

Ben grins, wrapping his arms around his wife before murmuring in her ear, “I’ll strip the bed, you help Billie clean up. Then we can pick up where we were rudely interrupted.”

Ben presses a tender kiss to her cheek before giving her a wink, and even after nearly a decade together and four children he can still make her weak at the knees with his softness.

“Okay.” She whispers as he steps away, heading into their daughter’s bedroom and flipping on the light.

Rey catches the fresh set of pjs he tosses at her for Billie before stepping into the family bathroom and finding the little girl sitting naked on the bath mat.

“Mommy.” Rey drops to her knees next to her mini me.

“Yes darling.” Rey replies as she gestures for her daughter to stand up.

“I’m sorry.”

Rey pauses, looking down at the little girl's face, but Billie is looking at the floor.

“What for?”

“Wetting the bed.” Billie mumbles, looking up at her mom with tears in her eyes.

“Oh sweetheart. Come here.” Rey murmurs, pulling her daughter to her for a hug.

“It’s okay. You didn’t mean to. It was just an accident. These things happen from time to time.” Rey explains, stroking her daughter’s chestnut hair.

Billie’s not long turned five, so Rey’s not too concerned yet about this hopefully one off incident of wetting the bed.

“Mommy.”

“Yes sweetie?” Rey answers with a gentle smile as she releases Billie.

“Where do babies come from?”

Oh shit! Rey really does not want to be dealing with that question in the middle of the night.

“Um-” Rey flusters as Billie peers up at her eyes full of hopeful wonder.

“Do they come out of your belly?” Billie enquires, poking Rey in the stomach.

“Sort of, yes.” Rey nods, smiling down at her daughter.

“Does that mean that me and Max were in your belly?” Billie asks as she pokes Rey’s flat stomach as she nods, stroking her daughter’s hair affectionately.

“You were, yes. You’re a very smart girl.”

“But how did we both fit in your belly? It’s not very big.” Billie continues, still poking Rey’s stomach.

“You were a lot smaller when you were babies. Plus my belly got really big.”

“How did me and Max get in your belly?”

“Oh-”

“Hey, do you need that to go in the wash?” Ben saves Rey from answering and she’s never been more thankful as she looks up at him from her position on her knees.

“Yes! Yes. Thank you.” She exclaims, grabbing the wet things from the floor and handing them to him as his brows furrow slightly at the blush on her face.

“Are you okay?” He asks but before Rey can reply she’s interrupted by their daughter.

“Daddy?”

“Yes angel.” Ben turns his attention to his daughter.

“How did me and Max get in mommy’s belly?”

Oh now he knows why Rey’s blushing.

“Well, that’s definitely a question for your mommy-,” he begins and Rey shoots daggers at him, “-but right now, you need to get to bed and go to sleep.” He says, bopping the little girl on the nose.

Rey holds her breath, because Billie is totally a daddy’s girl and always does as he says. She just hopes now is one of those times.

“Okay daddy.” Billie yawns and Rey lets out her held breath.

Ben winks at her before he leaves the bathroom and Rey quickly helps Billie clean up and put on her pjs.

Rey rises to her feet as Billie marches off out of the bathroom, heading in the direction of her bedroom.

“Thank you.” She whispers at her smirking husband, meeting him in the hallway as he comes back from putting Billie’s wet things in the wash.

“I really think we need to go over the closed door policy again, don’t you?” He murmurs, pecking her lips and patting her on the butt before heading into Billie’s room.

-x-

Rey is standing in the doorway of Billie’s room as Ben tucks their daughter in, murmuring softly in her ear before pressing a loving kiss to the little girl’s forehead. He smiles affectionately at Rey as he quietly pads out of the room as Billie snuggles down beneath her bedding, eyes sleepily closing.

“Hey.” Rey whispers as Ben pulls the door ajar.

“Hi.” He smiles back at her and they share a tender kiss and a flirtatious look.

“I checked on Max. He’s fast asleep.” Ben adds about Billie’s twin brother, eyes trailing all over Rey’s beautiful face.

Rey smiles up at him as she takes his hand and leads him back to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“So?” She purrs, leaning back against the door, eyeing her husband hungrily.

“ _So_?” Ben smirks, stepping closer, placing a hand on her hip, gazing down at her with lust filled eyes.

Rey rises up onto her tiptoes, leaning into him. But she stops just short of kissing him, instead their breath mingles as she teases him. Ben grins wickedly, before crashing their lips together. Rey melts into him, arms coming up and wrapping loosely around his neck as his hands run beneath her tank.

After making out for a little while Ben pulls back, much to Rey’s clear annoyance.

“What?”

“Perhaps we should put the breaks on here. You’ve got work in the morning.” Ben suggests much to Rey’s clear disgust.

“Ben, just take off your pants and fuck me.” She replies with a wolfish grin.

“You know they’re shorts right?” Ben retorts as Rey tugs on the string of his shorts.

“Just shut up and take them off.” Rey huffs, growing frustrated.

“You know, you’re so hot when you're bossy.” Ben grins as he pushes the shorts off his hips.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response to the first chapter and for motivating me to write more of this little reylo family.
> 
> I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be, but I do hope you like this one.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> TW - There is an accident that happens in this chapter involving Billie and she does sustain an injury that requires medical attention. So please proceed with caution.

-x-

“One. Two. Three. Go, go, go!” Ben says loudly as he opens the door to a sleeping Hattie’s bedroom at eight on Saturday morning.

Billie and Max sprint inside screaming Hattie’s name as they launch themselves onto her bed as Noah hurries over to the curtains and throws them open while Ben laughs from the doorway.

Hattie does not appreciate the unexpected wake up call, given the scream and expletives that spill from her mouth.

“Language red.” Ben warns as he gives her a pointed look as she glares at her father, her hair a wild mess of red curls as she wrestles her twin siblings on the queen size bed.

“Well maybe you guys shouldn’t wake me like that and then I wouldn’t have accidentally said bad words.” Hattie points out, eyes still fixed on Ben as he quirks an eyebrow, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Come on Hattie it’s breakfast time. It’s s’mores.” Billie squeals, she’s just like her mother, a great lover of food.

“It’s always s’mores with you.” Hattie grumbles as she ruffles Billie’s wild hair.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes.” Ben addresses his eldest before looking at the other three. “Come on troopers. Out.”

Max hugs his sister before jumping as high as he possibly can off the bed, landing like a cat on all fours. Clearly wanting to copy her twin Billie goes to jump, only she gets her foot caught on the bedding and rather than go upwards she goes straight down off the side of the bed with her arms outstretched, landing on her wrist with a sickening crack followed seconds later by an almighty wail.

Ben darts into the room and over to his little girl, just about refraining from swearing loudly as he falls to his knees next to a distraught Billie. 

“Oh shit. Bills.” Hattie gasps as she scrambles to the end of the bed, looking over the side as Ben gently lifts the five-year-old, whispering apologises, loving and affectionate words in her ear as she whimpers.

“I know. I know, angel. It’s okay. It’s all okay. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Ben says as he gets his first look at Billie’s clearly broken wrist, given the odd shape and clear swelling of her wrist.

Max gasps before bursting into his own tears at the sight of his twin’s wrist as Ben cradles the little girl against his body.

“Noah, can you and Max go and get a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and my phone from the kitchen please.” Ben calmly addresses his sons and Noah nods, slipping his hand into his little brother’s and leading him out of Hattie’s bedroom with little resistance.

“Red, I need you to get a hand towel from the cupboard and the first aid kit from the bathroom for me, okay?” He looks up at his teenage daughter who nods before carefully climbing off the bed and leaving the room.

Ben returns his attention to Billie and presses a tender kiss to her chestnut hair. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. I know it hurts, but you’re okay. We’re okay. You’re going to be just fine. We’re going to get you all fixed up, okay? You have to be a brave girl. Can you do that for me?”

Billie nods, tears streaming down her face as she whimpers in pain. Hattie rushes back into her bedroom and drops to her knees next to her dad, placing the first aid kit and towel in front of him.

“Thank you. Now I need you to take out the triangular bandage.” Ben tells Hattie as he strokes Billie’s hair, just as the boys return with his phone and the frozen peas.

Noah places the bag of peas on the floor as he holds the phone out for Ben, who takes it and quickly unlocks it with one hand as Hattie removes the bandage.

“Red, can you please call your grandparents and ask them to come over as quickly as possible thank you.” Ben instructs, handing her the phone before he picks up the towel.

“Noah, can you take Max and get him some cereal.”

“I don’t wanna go.” Max protests with a sulky pout.

“Please Max. Do this for me.” Ben asks, looking at his youngest son who reluctantly nods.

“Thank you.” Ben tells him as Noah leads him out of the room.

-x-

“I know sweetheart. I know it hurts. You’re being really brave. You’re such a brave girl.” Ben murmurs into his daughter’s hair as she cries into his chest in the back seat of Han’s car, as they head for the hospital.

“Thank you. For doing this.” Ben says to his father, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror.

“It’s no worry kid. You needed help. Plus Billie is my granddaughter.” Han replies as Ben nods softly, looking down at his daughter, seeing her face is etched with pain.

“We’ll be there soon and you can see mommy and get your arm all fixed.” Ben returns his attention to his daughter, pressing kisses into her hair, wishing that they could get there faster.

-x-

Rey is pacing back and forth outside the accident and emergency department entrance, chewing on the edge of her thumb nail as she waits for Ben to arrive with Billie.

Her heart had shot up into her throat when he told her that Billie fell off Hattie’s bed onto her wrist and appears to have broken it. She feels awful about not being there for her little girl. But she trusts that Ben did the right thing and she’s grateful to Han for driving them.

It feels like there’s a hurricane of butterflies in it as a car pulls up in front of her and she sees Ben sitting in the backseat. She darts over and pulls the door open, finding Billie nestled against her father.

“Oh darling.” Rey gushes as she leans into the car and gently caresses Billie’s leg, she’s still wearing her jim jams.

Together Rey and Ben carefully negotiate Billie out of the car and into a wheelchair that Han fetches before giving Rey a hug, Billie a kiss on the top of her head and Ben a pat on the chest as he leaves. 

“I’m so sorry Rey.” Ben tells her as she’s about to wheel Billie into the ER.

“What are you sorry for? It was an accident.” She replies, surprised by Ben’s apology.

“I should have caught her or something.” Ben huffs, clearly annoyed with himself.

“Ben. It was an accident. There’s nothing you could have done. Accidents happen. I mean look where we are.” Rey says, gesturing to the hospital.

“I know. I know. But it doesn’t stop me from blaming myself.” He sighs, looking down at their pouting daughter.

Rey reaches over and takes Ben’s hand in her own and draws it up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles as she looks him in the eyes. “You’re too hard on yourself. You are the best father our children could ever have. Please give yourself a break, yeah? It was an accident. You weren’t to blame.” 

“Okay.” Comes his simple reply and Rey nods slowly, watching him carefully. She knows that he can retreat into himself when he feels responsible for something out of his control. He’s done it before, she just hopes he doesn’t do it again.

“Come on. Let’s get booked in.” Rey instructs taking hold of the handles of the wheelchair and nodding for her husband to follow. He does without question.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - injured child, mention of broken bone

-x-

“It hurts.” Billie complains as she trudges alongside her parents across the parking lot to Rey’s SUV.

“I know sweetie. I know it does.” Rey answers, gently stroking her daughter on the head, giving the little girl a sympathetic look.

It’s been a few hours since Ben arrived with Billie after she’d fallen off Hattie’s bed and landed on her outstretched arm, an x-ray confirming that she’d broken her wrist. She’d had it realigned, but due to the swelling they were unable to fit a cast, so she’ll have to go back once it’s gone down. She’d been so brave, snuggled into Ben’s side as he gently soothed her through the whole ordeal while Rey watched on with concern for their daughter.

-x-

“You were really brave today. I’m so proud of you.” Rey says as she pulls away from the security guard station at the entrance of their private, gated community in the heart of the city.

Billie nods, looking grumpy and tired. She may have Rey’s features but she most definitely has Ben’s expressions and his adorable pout.

“And because you were such a brave little girl, you can choose what we have for dinner.” Ben adds as Rey drives down the street towards their eight bedroom, ten bathroom townhouse.

“Pizza.” Billie enthuses and it brings a smile to her parents faces.

“Pizza it is then.” Rey replies with a smile.

“And ice cream.” Billie adds, growing more excited by the second.

“And ice cream for after.” Rey clarifies as she looks at her daughter in the rearview mirror.

“And chocolate sauce.” Billie says excitedly.

“And strawberry milkshake.” Billie keeps going as Rey pulls into her designated parking space.

“Okay. So pizza, ice cream, chocolate sauce and strawberry milkshake. Got it.” Ben grins as he looks back over his shoulder at his daughter.

“And cake. I like cake.” Billie declares and Ben snickers as he looks at his wife.

“You want ice cream and cake?” Ben asks as he throws off his seatbelt.

Billie nods firmly.

“Okay. Pizza. Strawberry milkshake. Cake and ice cream with chocolate sauce. Anything else?” Ben enquires as he opens the passenger side door.

“Chicken.”

“Chicken? With your cake and ice cream? Wow! You’re crazy.” Ben teases and Billie giggles as Rey climbs out of the truck, shaking her head with a smile.

“No daddy, don’t be silly. You don’t have chicken with cake and ice cream.” Billie shouts, as Rey shakes her head with a smile as she opens the rear passenger door.

“You don’t. Well, then I’ve been doing it wrong all these years.” Ben gasps and Billie laughs.

“You’re silly. Mommy, daddy’s silly.” Billie declares as Rey unbuckles her from her carseat and helps her out.

“Daddy’s very silly. He’s a silly billy.” Rey coos, smiling at her husband as he heads up the steps to their front door, which swings open.

“Hey! There she is. Our brave little soldier.” Leia calls as she, Han, Hattie, Noah and Max appear in the doorway.

Billie rushes up the steps to her grandparents and siblings, showing off her splint beneath her soft sling despite the calls to be careful from both of her parents. 

“Thank you.” Ben addresses his mom and dad as the kids disappear inside.

“No worries. We were happy to help.” Han replies, as they head inside themselves with Rey closing and locking the door behind her.

“So it’s broken then?” Leia asks, heading into the living area.

Ben nods, eyes full of guilt as he looks at his daughter, “yeah. Broken in one place. It had to be realigned but hopefully it’ll set clean. She’ll need to go back to get a cast put on when the swelling’s gone down.”

“Fingers crossed it’ll all be okay.” Rey adds as she gives Leia a hug.

-x-

“Right, let's get the cake first, yeah?” Ben asks Noah as he reverses out of the parking spot.

Noah nods happily. He loves spending alone time with his dad. Hanging out together, just the two of them. His favourite thing to do with his dad is to go to the arcade and play games, have a burger and fries and a bucket of cotton candy or popcorn.

“So, what did you get up to with grandma and grandpa?” Ben enquires as he pulls onto the street.

“We watched How to Train Your Dragon and had sandwiches for lunch.”

“Sandwiches eh? What did you have on them?” 

“Meatballs.”

“Meatballs. Yum! Did grandpa make them? He makes great meatball subs.” Ben smiles at his eldest son.

“Yeah. I like them. They’re my favourite sandwiches.”

“Your favourites? I thought your favourite was my chicken salad sandwich.”

“Not anymore.” Noah laughs.

“Well, I don’t know what to say. You’ve really upset me.” Ben pretends to be upset, but he can’t hide the smile on his face.

“You could make them.”

“I guess. But grandpa might not want to teach me the secret recipe.” 

“He will. He’s cool.” Noah grins and Ben smiles affectionately at his boy.

“Cool, eh? Just cool or cool cool?” Ben smirks.

“Grandpa’s just cool. You’re cool cool.” Noah admits with a smile looking over at his dad with his matching shades.

“No-one’s as cool as me.” Ben grins and Noah laughs happily.

“Mom’s cool cool as well.” Noah says and Ben nods, conceding that yes Rey is cool cool.

“Yeah, that’s true. Your mom’s the best.”

-x-

“Hey.” Rey murmurs as she steps into the master bedroom’s en-suite, dressed in a tank and a little pair of shorts.

She runs her hands over Ben’s t-shirt covered back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he brushes his teeth as he flashes her a toothpaste smile. 

“Everyone settled?” Ben enquires after rinsing.

“Yeah.” She nods, going about the motions of brushing her teeth.

Ben presses a kiss to the top of her head before he leaves the en-suite and heads back into the bedroom.

He climbs into the bed beneath the covers and takes his book and glasses off the nightstand and starts to read. Rey comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, tying her hair up into a knot.

“You’re so sexy with your glasses on, you know that?” She says, walking around the custom made bed.

“Well, you do tell me that every night.” Ben smirks, not looking up from his book.

“I only speak the truth.” She sasses getting into the bed next to him, settling onto her knees, looking hungrily at him.

“I’m sorry, is there something I can do for you?” Ben asks, keeping his face completely blank as he looks at her.

Rey gives him a suggestive look, her hand running up the inside of his thigh, beneath his loose pair of shorts.

“No, but I think there’s something I can do for you.” She purrs, her fingertips brushing over his balls, a lascivious smile on her face.

Ben quirks an eyebrow, “oh really?” 

“Yes, really.” Rey nods, still lightly caressing Ben’s balls.

Suddenly she pulls her hand out from his shorts and surges forward, crashing her lips against his. Ben pushes the paperback off his lap and it lands on the carpet with a soft thud as Rey removes his glasses, tossing them onto the nightstand.

“Do you know how much watching you be a father turns me on?” Rey murmurs, fingers running through his hair as she peppers his face with little kisses.

“I’m getting a good idea.” Ben snickers as he quickly pulls her tank top up and drops it off the side of the bed.

They resume kissing and Ben wraps his arm around her waist and in one fluid movement he lifts her, before pinning her down beneath him further down the bed.

“Did you lock the door?” Ben mutters as he starts kissing down her neck and chest.

“We’re not locking our children out.” Rey replies airily, gasping as Ben takes one of her hard nipples between his lips. 

“Besides they were all asleep.” Rey adds breathlessly, back arching a little, pushing her nipple further into his mouth as he sucks lightly.

“Then don’t blame me when we get interrupted.” Ben smirks with a wink before he takes her other nipple into his mouth.

Just then the door creaks open and the light from the hallway floods the room. Ben sighs as he rests his forehead on Rey’s naked chest. 

“Can I sleep with you mommy?” Billie asks pitifully from the doorway, seemingly oblivious to the current position of her parents.

“Of course you can darling.” Rey replies as she shoves Ben off her before sitting up with her back to the door and sliding off the bed and quickly picking up and pulling on her tank while Ben climbs off the bed.

“Sorry.” Rey mutters as she helps Billie into the bed and Ben just sighs softly with a smile, before heading for the door, off to spend the night in the guest bedroom.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've written any reylo fan fiction or any fan fiction at all (nearly 7 months) but I always knew I wanted to complete this little sequel story to Opposites Attract despite my months of writers block and finding that stepping away for a while helped because over the past few days I've been able to write this concluding chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it and it's not too rough - let me know if it is.
> 
> So here it is an longish final chapter of Unconditionally.

-x-

“So, are you excited about your last shift?” Ben asks as Rey pops her mobile into her purse.

“I wouldn’t say excited is quite the right word.” She replies with a cheeky smirk as he steps in behind her, arms reaching round so he’s trapping her with his body.

“I know what does get you excited.” He murmurs into her ear with a nip of her earlobe before he starts pressing little kisses down the back of her neck.

Rey can’t help but grin to herself as her eyes roll shut, she really does love the feel of his lips against her skin.

“Ugh get a room.” Hattie scoffs as she walks into the kitchen, dressed in her pj’s and dressing gown, mobile inches from her face.

“Staring at that will make you go blind.” Ben states in his best dad voice.

“No it won’t.” She answers, yanking the fridge door open without even looking, far too engrossed in whatever it is that’s on her phone screen.

As Hattie disappears behind the fridge door Ben returns his attention to his wife, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of her neck.

“I can hear you.” Hattie calls from behind the door.

“And I can smell you.” Ben fires back sarcastically as Rey rolls her eyes at their stupidity.

“I really need to get going. I don’t want to be late. Even on my last day.” She says, turning to face her husband, now that he’s straightened up.

“Why not? What can they do, huh? Fire you.” Ben jests with a shit eating grin spread across his bearded face.

“I’ve never been late before and I don’t want to be late on my last day.” Rey says as she grabs her purse before stepping closer to her husband.

“Don’t forget to shave that off.” She states, running her hand down his facial hair before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I thought you liked my scruff.” Ben grins suggestively, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Ew gross!” Hattie sneers as she pushes the fridge door close.

“You shouldn’t be eavesdropping.” Ben retorts.

“And you have a bedroom.” Hattie fires straight back.

“And I am out of here.” Rey declares, stepping away from Ben and heading for the hallway.

“Have a great last day sweetheart.” Ben calls after his wife.

“Good luck mom.” Hattie adds as Rey blows them both a kiss before disappearing out of sight.

“So, what are you doing up so early?” Ben turns his attention to his daughter after hearing the front door click shut.

“Women trouble.”

“Ah.” He nods seeing the glum look on Hattie’s face.

“S’mores?” He suggests and instantly Hattie’s face lights up.

-x-

“So, it’s your mommy’s last day at the hospital today and I think we should do something nice for her, for when she gets home.”

“Pizza!” Max shouts loudly with excitement.

“I like your enthusiasm bud, but I was thinking more along the lines of a cake and a banner or something.” Ben says.

“But I want pizza.” Max states with a full on Solo pout as he sinks back onto the couch, arms folded sulkily over his chest.

“I’m sure your mommy won’t mind having some pizza. But how about the cake idea, eh? And a banner. Maybe some balloons and some bunting?” He suggests, trying to get his children involved and excited.

“It’s not her birthday. Why’s she need cake and decorations?” Hattie grumbles from the armchair, not even looking up from her mobile.

“Because I thought it would be nice of us to mark the occasion.” Ben answers and Hattie simply shakes her head.

“So, are you guys up for baking a cake?” Ben poses the question to his three youngest children.

Billie, who is still in her cast for her broken wrist nods enthusiastically. She’s only got a few more days till it’s off and she can’t try and use it as a reason not to do anything. It’s been a long twelve weeks.

“Yeah.” Noah agrees as Max jumps up again, screaming yes.

“Great. Cool. Now we just need to decide on what sort of cake.” Ben says more to himself than his children as he follows the three youngsters out of the living room.

“You know you could just buy one.” Hattie points out with a smirk.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Ben replies quickly with a grin as he leaves the room.

“There’s less mess.” Hattie calls after him, only to hear his deep chuckle in response.

-x-

Hattie was right. A store bought cake would have been a hell of a lot less messy, but given the delight on his children’s faces and the endless giggles he wouldn’t change a second of turning their pristine kitchen into what can only be described as a floury bomb site.

Ben wipes a bit of chocolate cake batter from his cheek and sucks it off his finger, it doesn’t taste bad, if he does say so himself. In the end they’d made two chocolate sponge, one vanilla sponge and one lemon sponge. It was that or he was going to have to officiate world war seven-hundred and forty.

Billie had wanted chocolate, as did Max. But they wanted to have a sponge each. Noah had wanted a lemon sponge because his favourite cake is lemon drizzle cake and Hattie had requested a vanilla sponge after she’d quickly joined them.

What it will all look like is anyone’s guess, but Ben had patiently followed the multiple recipe’s on his tablet, even if his left eye twitched each time one of his children splattered cake batter onto a new untouched surface.

“I don’t envy you having to clean up all this mess.” Hattie grins wickedly as she heads for the door.

“Oh no you don’t. We all help clean up.” Ben declares, only to be greeted with moans of anguish from his children.

“I can’t daddy.” Billie lifts her pink sparkly cast up as if he’s never seen it before.

“You still have the use of your other arm.” He answers back and Billie pouts in annoyance.

“More hands make light work.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Max complains, swinging his arms about.

“But you’re gonna. We’re all going to pitch in.” Ben states, looking at his twins before noticing that Noah is just getting on with it as he gathers the dirty bowls.

“See look, Noah’s doing it without complaint.”

“But I don’t want to.” Max continues.

“Come on. The sooner we get started, the sooner it’s done.” Ben encourages.

Reluctantly Hattie, Billie and Max get involved and the kitchen is clean in no time, in fact it’s all sorted just in time to get their cake’s out of the oven. Ben carefully removes them onto their waiting wire racks before standing back with his hands on his hips, admiring their work so far. All of the cakes are cooked, they all look decent enough. None of the middles have sunk in and there’s only minimal burnt edges.

“While we let these cool, how about we make that banner, eh?”

“And what’s it going to say? Happy retirement.” Hattie snarks, receiving a pointed look from her father.

“No-”

“What’s retire…….retirelement?” Billie attempts to ask.

“It’s when an older person no longer works.” Ben answers.

“Like you?” Noah asks.

“What? No! I’m not retired. I still work. Sometimes.” Ben grumbles defensively, not impressed that his children think he’s old enough to retire.

“So this banner. What do you think it should say?” Ben ponders.

“Perhaps there doesn’t need to be a banner. Aren’t the cakes enough? I’m sure mom isn’t expecting anything anyway. And won’t her colleagues do all that good luck, best wishes kinda thing?” Hattie says and Ben hums in agreement.

“Okay, so no banner.”

“Or decorations?” Hattie adds hopefully.

“Or decorations.” Ben sighs, seeing his earlier plans fly out of the window.

“But you guys can make your mommy some nice pictures, yeah?” Ben asks and receives enthusiastic nodding from Noah, Max and Billie who promptly scurry off to get to work on their artworks.

-x-

“Right. Okay. Right.” Ben mumbles to himself as he looks at the four cakes now out of their tins and now sitting cool on the wire racks.

“Any suggestions?” He says, scratching his still bearded jaw and chin.

“We could stack them one on top of the other.” Noah replies.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Ben nods, smiling down at his oldest son.

“Like a chocolate one, then Hattie’s, then another chocolate one and then mine on the top.” Noah enthuses brightly.

“Oh yeah of course yours has to be the one on the top.” Hattie snipes as Billie and Max also mount protests.

“Hattie!” Ben scalds right before Noah is about to bite back.

“What? He’s just a kiss ass mommy’s boy.” Hattie argues back as tears brim in Noah’s eyes.

“That’s enough. If you have nothing nice to say then I suggest you go to your room.” Ben states firmly, taking quick control of the situation.

Hattie doesn’t say anything in reply, instead she clenches her jaw with an angry scowl and turns on her heels before storming off, slamming the door behind her.

Ben lets out a sigh, knowing that he’s going to have to talk to her before Rey gets home so she doesn’t walk into an atmosphere. But for now he returns his attention to his three children standing in front of him, plastering on a reassuring smile.

“Right.” He grins, clapping his hands together in an attempt to project a positive environment.

“Come on Noah, no tears eh. She didn’t mean it. She’s just…….,” he pauses taking a moment to think of the right way to say that Hattie’s on her period, “she’s just not feeling great. Yeah?” Ben says patting Noah on the top of his head.

“So I’m thinking. Two cakes. One by the girls and one by the boys, yeah?” He offers and receives happy nods and agreements.

Ben breathes a sigh of relief.

-x-

“Knock knock.” Ben voices as he knocks on Hattie’s bedroom door, poking his head around the corner and finding her huddled up beneath her bedcovers.

“Can I come in?” He asks, hovering in the doorway.

“It’s your house.” She grumbles, not looking up from the book she’s reading.

Ben bites his tongue as he steps into the room, staying just inside the doorway so he can keep an ear out for the other three.

“What are you up to?”

“Reading.”

“Okay. So, about before. I’m sorry if I upset you, but you shouldn’t have spoken to Noah like that. He was just doing as I asked and came up with an idea about the cakes. He wasn’t trying to push any of you out. You know that right?”

Hattie shrugs, a pout clear on her lips.

“Hattie. I don’t want your mom to come home to an atmosphere. She’ll have had a long and stressful day. The last thing she’ll need is you guys at one another’s throats. So I suggest you make up with your brother, okay? And sooner rather than later.” Ben tells her, watching her carefully, seeing her shrink in on herself a little with her obvious guilt at biting Noah’s head off.

“Okay.” She mutters, putting her book down and throwing the covers off.

“That’s my girl.” Ben smiles warmly at her before he leaves the room, hearing her following after him.

-x-

The front door shuts with a loud click, “hey I’m home.” Rey calls as she walks down the hallway towards the living room.

Billie and Max sprint out of the living room to greet their mommy, both of them talking ten to the dozen at her.

“Hey guys.” Rey beams down at her twins as Ben, Noah and Hattie emerge from the living room.

“We made you cake.” Max announces proudly as Rey crouches down to hug her little ones, leaving a huge bunch of flowers and a couple of gift bags behind her.

“There goes the surprise.” Ben chuckles as Rey presses a kiss to Max’s cheek.

“You did, wow. That’s so nice of you guys. I am spoilt.” Rey smiles after kissing Billie on the cheek too before straightening up.

“It looks like someone else has been spoiling you too.” Ben nods towards the gifts behind Rey.

“I’ll get them.” Max shouts as he dashed past Rey.

“Max be careful.” Ben says as Max starts grabbing Rey’s gifts.

“I’ll help him.” Noah offers as he steps past his mom and goes over to his little brother.

“Hey darling.” Rey smiles softly at Hattie who gives a small smile in reply as she leans against the doorframe.

“You’ve still got your beard.” Rey murmurs as Ben leans over to kiss his wife.

“I’ve been a bit busy.” He whispers as she drags her nails over his facial growth and he growls softly for her ears only as their lips meet for a tender kiss.

They’re interrupted by Billie squealing as she clings to her mommy’s legs but also by Max barging past with the bouquet gripped in his arms followed by Noah carrying the gift bags, giving his parents an apologetic smile.

They all head into the kitchen and Rey steps up behind Noah, wrapping her arms around him and presses a big kiss to the top of his head.

“Mom!” He giggles, wriggling in her arms, hands and elbows being flung everywhere.

“Careful!” Ben blurts anxiously and Rey shoots a pointed look at her husband.

Ben realises his mistake and openly cringes as Hattie looks between her parents suspiciously while Noah let’s his mom hug him.

“Why’s Noah got to be careful?” Hattie asks with narrow eyes.

“Just……” Ben trails off, looking at Rey desperately.

“Are you pregnant? Is that why you’ve left your job?” Hattie asks Rey directly.

“This isn’t exactly how we were planning on telling you. But yes, I’m pregnant.” Rey confirms Hattie’s guess.

Hattie nods slowly, she’s never really got over the fears that first developed when Rey was pregnant with Noah.

“Hattie.” Ben says, stepping closer to his eldest child.

“It’s okay.” Hattie replies, but both Rey and Ben can hear the tremble in her voice and see the tears pricking her eyes.

“We’ll talk later, okay?” Rey offers and Hattie nods, nostrils flaring a little as she fights away her tears.

“Mommy what’s pregnant?” Billie asks loudly, breaking the tension.

“Well it means that you guys are going to have a baby brother or sister.” Rey smiles brightly at her youngest children.

“I want a little sister.” Billie declares firmly much to the amusement of her parents.

“Where’s the baby?” Max asks as Noah hugs his mom.

“Well it’s growing in my tummy.” Rey explains and Max looks at her middle with clear confusion.

“When will it be here? I want to play dresses.” Billie interjects.

“Not for a while yet. It needs to grow and get strong before it gets here.” Rey tells them as Ben steps over to Hattie and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

“You okay red?” He whispers as Rey continues to answer Max, Billie and occasionally Noah’s questions.

Hattie nods.

“Try not to worry.” He murmurs, giving her a side squeeze.

“Okay.” Hattie mumbles.

“She might not even get it this time. We’re keeping our fingers crossed. It’s so far so good.”

“How far is she?”

“Fourteen weeks. We only found out five weeks ago. She just put feeling run down to being stressed over Billie breaking her wrist. We didn’t really consider that she was pregnant.” Ben explains as Rey is gazing down at Noah, Billie and Max as they gently press their hands to her slightly protruding stomach.

“Are you happy about it?” Hattie asks, looking up at her father in order to study his reaction.

“Of course. I mean it was a bit of a surprise. It’s not like we were trying-”

“I beg to differ.” Hattie smirks and Ben blushes as he grins.

“Okay. Let’s leave that there.”

“Hattie come look.” Billie calls and all eyes turn to the redhead.

“Go on.” Ben smiles warmly, gesturing to her to join her mom and siblings.

Hattie flashes him a smile before she breaks away from his side and joins her mom and brothers and sister in fawning over Rey’s small pregnancy bump, leaving Ben to gaze happily at his still expanding family.

“Oi you, get in here.” Rey laughs, reaching her hand out for her husband to take.

Ben doesn’t need to be told twice as he steps over and slots his hand into Rey’s and joins the most important people in his life in their beautiful, precious moment.

-x-

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> #BenSoloDeservedBetter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
